


Work Affairs

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Ball Gag, Bondage, F/M, Genderbend, Rough Sex, Sex, Tentacles, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine and Albert have a messed up relationship with each other. And even though they should be fighting, they end up tangled once again.</p><p>(I'll admit... I just wanted to write porn. Cheap porn. Enjoy!)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Affairs

Christine moaned against Wesker's lips as he grabbed her tightly. They had just gone through another round of pretty intense fighting, and now, all scratched up and still pumped with adrenaline, they had come to this strange situation. Wesker looked pretty torn up, and his blond hair, which usually was slicked back, was all mussed up. Christine's fingers threaded into Wesker's hair to give her some semblance of a grip, while his hand had slithered down the front of her pants and toyed with her already. She knew that they shouldn't be doing this, but there also was no way she would ever let go of Wesker if he already got her that far already.

"Greedy as ever." She breathed into Wesker's ear as she felt his cock rubbing against her thigh. He gave a small grunt, but didn't protest against that. "You should really get a girlfriend at this rate... one who's not on the other side of this fight."

"And who would satisfy you, then? Leon?" Wesker snickered quietly, his fingers deftly unbuttoning her pants and then his. "You know that I'm the only way who could possibly make you feel that good."

Christine gave a small grunt, which was mostly directed at Wesker talking too much. They had a complicated relationship already, so she could do well without more of her colleagues getting drawn into it. They knew too much of one another, and that made encounters between them tense and filled with many confusing feelings. But one way or another, they found a way of resolving this tension. If Christine's higher-ups had known, they pretty much would have roasted her on that. Which was what worried her most, right before Wesker would make her go mad with lust.

He wasn't too easy on her though. Wesker slammed Christine against the pillar, almost knocking the wind out of her. She gasped quietly while she recovered, while Wesker used the opportunity to pull her pants out of the way. Christine retaliated by dragging her fingernails across Wesker's neck and shoulders, which elicited a small hiss from the tall blond. Wesker paid that back by pulling a black cloth from somewhere and blindfolding her. Christine shuddered and blushed, clinging to Wesker tightly. He had planned for them to have sex, she was sure about that. What she wasn't sure about was whether she wanted to be angry at him, or just forget about all inhibitions and let him ravish her until she lost her mind.

"Open your mouth." Wesker's voice was filled with greed. "I want to have you at my mercy."

Something about it sounded like she would get into trouble. But Christine didn't want to stop him now. She had been frustrated at work as of late, especially since there had been several occasions when she had argued heatedly with Leon, until they both had been berated for their behavior. It usually wasn't that bad, but it was just all that accumulated stress and tension that needed to come out right now.

Something hard and round pushed against her lips, and Christine hesitantly opened parted them. When she felt it push into her mouth, her cheeks reddened quite some. Wesker had brought a ball gag by the feeling of it, and now, it was firmly pushed into her mouth, muffling her breathing and any possible protest. Limited like that, she could only squeak helplessly as something cold slithered beneath her clothes and tied her up against the pillar Wesker had chosen to hold her against. She knew that Wesker had some freakish abilities, as noted in a report by the BSAA, but she never had seen him using them.

"You look exquisite like that..." Wesker panted deeply into her ear while he stroke along her body. Then, the broad side of a cold blade pressed against Christine's stomach, right before the ripping sound of fabric was heard. Again, Christine could do nothing more than whimper softly. "I want to ravish you."

The cold, slimy thing became warmer only after a while, and the very tip of what now felt like a tentacle curled around her left nipple. Christine's fingers twitched, and she grunted softly. She was unsure what to think about that, especially after she had had several strange dreams about Wesker using something like that on her. She hadn't thought much about it at the time, but now it felt more like something she had subconsciously wished for.

Wesker seemed to notice her slight discomfort, since Christine soon was distracted by his fingers digging into her wet sex and toying around with her. Christine squirmed beneath Wesker's hands, trying to make him speed up a little, but he just slowly moved his fingertips against her most sensitive spots. His cock rubbed up against the inside of her thigh, but never got close to even shallowly penetrating her.

She heard him grunting softly, and more appendages slowly wrapped her up. Christine still was weirded out by this feeling, and tried to tell Wesker so, but the ball gag probably rather made it sound like a sound of pure pleasure. A rather wet sound came from her right side, and out of reflex, Christine turned her head lightly. A moment later, something warm, slimy and bumpy began grinding against her sex. She squeaked into the ball gag, shuddering all over. Even though the feeling was unfamiliar and rather gross even, she couldn't help getting into it. She heard Wesker chuckle quietly, his thumb teasing her clitoris. Christine was sure that she was about to lose her mind here, but there was no way that Wesker would let her off now.

"You're perfect for this, I knew it." Wesker moved against her, and finally, the slimy appendage pulled away from Christine's sex. She was shuddering all over, and just longed for him to take her already. "And you're perfect for me right now."

Christine groaned and shuddered all over when he finally pushed into her. Wesker felt just perfect for her, if rather huge. She had honestly tried to forget about him, for the sake of the professional angle she should have had in this whole affair, but there was no way she ever would get away from this. Christine panted helplessly while Wesker already was pummeling her sex with long, drawn out thrusts. He was intent on making her lose her mind, of that Christine was sure. And she loved the thought of it.

Wesker's mouth latched onto the side of her neck, applying a soft suction. Christine whimpered softly, longing for him to kiss her. He probably had given her the ball gag to trigger this reaction as well. She could hear him chuckle quietly, while he teased her out of her mind. He hadn't taken off his clothes, just pulled down his pants enough to allow him to take her however he liked. She squirmed around, trying to get him to move faster, but Wesker didn't budge in that respect. He toyed with her, and she loved every minute of it.

"You know, I could just leave you here like this..." Wesker's breathing against her neck made Christine squirm all over. "I could leave you here for Leon to find you."

At this moment, Christine's radio came alive, and Leon's voice buzzed through the static. Wesker snickered, and Christine whimpered softly. She didn't want Leon to find her like that, especially not with her clothes in such disarray. But it was kind of logical that it would come to this. Wesker did have a slightly sadistic streak when it came down to their sex. He liked to leave her in compromising situations, or send her texts with rather obvious content. Jill had caught her once while she had been texting with Wesker, and that had landed her in some pretty hot water. How she had pulled out of that one was a mystery to her still.

"I will leave you here... for him to enjoy you. And for you to realize that you will always need me to satisfy you properly." Wesker chuckled and groaned softly. "And he'll see you at your most flattering angle."

Christine grunted in protest against Wesker's plans, but it was all no good. Wesker would do what he wanted to do, and she would find it arousing still. Even when he tied her up, used tentacles on her, and pinched her, she would find everything he did absolutely perfect. And she would probably hate herself for that at some point.

She squeaked helplessly while he pounded her, losing herself in the sensation. The slimy appendages were almost white hot against her skin, or so it felt. He was at his best again, and she was melting under his hands. Christine shuddered all over, and Wesker finally pounded her towards orgasm. She sank into the appendages holding her up, panting and trying to gather her senses.

"Have fun with Leon." Wesker sounded satisfied, and he slowly removed the cloth. Christine looked up at him and panted heavily, trying to beg with him to not do this to her this time. But it was no use. Wesker replaced the black tentacles with rope, and Christine grunted against the ball gag. He didn't remove it, though, and she was left shackled up against the pillar.

Wesker left, and Christine hung there, trying to comprehend what just had happened. She still was all sweaty, and she felt sore from Wesker's pounding. His seed was dripping along her thighs, which made her shudder all over. Christine was quite sure that Wesker had become infertile, but it still always would leave this small knot in her stomach, in that moment when she asked herself if he would ever manage to knock her up with that behavior. Her radio again buzzed, but Leon couldn't receive her answer, and that made her even more nervous.

She would end up being found like that, there was no helping it. It was just a question if Leon would take advantage of her like that, but she almost hoped for it. Christine never had been able to directly compare Leon and Wesker in their prowess, and maybe, it would finally allow her to break away from her addiction to Wesker. At the same time, she hoped and inwardly begged that Jill would find her first, since it would spare her some of the stranger complications that might cause.

While Christine still was conflicted about what should happen, Leon busted the door open. He looked around, then froze when he spotted Christine tied up against the pillar. She squirmed a little and tried to look a little more bashful than she really felt. The aftermath of Wesker's company always clouded her judgment to some degree, including her feelings towards Leon. And this was not good at this moment.

Her colleague slowly came over, his gaze fixated onto her naked body. Christine's cheeks grew red when he grasped her chin with a gloved hand, his bright eyes studying her with a cool expression. Then, a smirk curled his lips.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Christine... but you really are a bit of a slut..." He kissed her neck much in the same manner Wesker had, while his gloved fingertips toyed with her still sensitive sex. "I'll enjoy this."


End file.
